A Moody Slayer is a Deadly One
by ScreamChosen
Summary: A compilation of stories about the Sunnydale gang and how they deal with emotions while living life on the Hellmouth.
1. 001 Jealousy 055

Chapter- 001. Jealous

Title- Truth

Characters- Angel, Buffy, Xander

Prompt- Jealousy

Word Count- 1,521

Rating- R

Warnings/Spoilers- BtVS seasons 3, there is foul language, sexual situations and Angel's soul is permanent.

Summary- At night at the Bronze turns into a fight for the slayers affections.

Angel's POV

She's sitting on my lap, her one arm around my neck, the other, in a place the others couldn't see. She laughed at one of their jokes, but I knew what she was really laughing at. She continued her ministrations underneath the table, and I bit back a moan. Why now, lover? Why when all your friends are around us? I hear them all talking again; Willow, Xander, Oz, and my Buffy.

The Bronze is playing soft music tonight, if you can believe it. It's close to Valentine's day, so I'm assuming that's why. My slayer is frisky tonight, as proven to where her hand now lays--inside my pants. I pull her closer to me and I don't think she realized it, but she moaned. It was soft, too quiet for the others to hear, but she did. I can smell the wetness from between her thighs, and I know that just the feel of me is exciting her.

I remember when she first explored down my pants. She was so nervous, fear flooded her scent and overwhelmed me. I told her she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to and, almost defiantly, she pulled my pants down, my erection springing forth. She gasped and stroked me, then began to get confident; fondling, sucking, kissing, nipping like a pro. After that, she had eagerly taken me in her mouth numerous times.

Or, times like this, where she felt the need to tease and torment me with her loving touches. I growl softly in her ear and she giggles, running her tiny fingers through my hair. Now her attention is fully on me, and I love it. I purr softly, rubbing my nose against her neck. She knows that when I do this I'm content...or ready to take a nip from her. Either way, the way she's touching me, loving me, is right.

I can feel eyes on us, now mind you, I'm in the hands of my lover, on the brink of ecstasy, so I can't very well say I'm levelheaded when I notice Xander staring at us, like he knew. Willow and Oz are undoubtably by the bar chatting quietly like they have been for the past few nights, leaving Xander, yet again, with us.

"Ignore him," I hear her whisper, and I can't believe her words.

I growl again and I smell a new flood of arousal from her. Slowly, I slid my hand up her skirt, touching her damp panties with my fingertips. She hisses in my ear, gripping a handful of my hair. I have only touched her twice before between her legs, and she was receptive to the idea of doing it again...obviously.

"Angel, don't," I hear her cry, her thighs clamping down on my hand and I feel her hips moving, rubbing her dampness against my fingers.

I glance back at the boy and he is shooting daggers at me. He's not blind, he knows we're doing something, and it looks as if he's about to explode.

"Hey, Buff," he calls to her, and she lazily turns her head to look at him.

Her cheeks are flushed, her chest is heaving, and she's panting ever so softly. I attempt to pull my hand away from her but she grips me tighter, and I decide on touching her instead; long strokes against her cotton covered sex. She bites her lip to suppress the moan and desperately attempts to listen to her friend. I heard him just fine.

"Wanna go dance? We came here for a reason, didn't we?"

She nods slightly and lets me go--in both ways. Hopping off my lap and standing on shaky legs, she fixes her skirt and gives me a peck on the lips. If we were not in public, surrounded by her friends, I would have thrown her down on the table and ravished her till exhaustion. But right now, neither of us are satisfied, left waiting, and he's leading her away onto the dance floor.

I cannot believe I'm allowing a eighteen year old slayer give me blue balls.

I watch as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. I'm pretending that she hates his embrace and that she's just doing this to be nice, but I can't help but wonder. Xander is with her all the time, especially the times I can't be with her; in school, in the sun. I place my hands on the table and look down at them scoldingly. She may have just been all over me, but what if this to her is just danger, something else to throw in the council's face? I look up at Buffy and Xander and a scowl is permanently glued onto my face. Well, so much for them just being friends.

His hands are definitely in a no friend zone, and he's whispering in her ear--and she's laughing! I can't help but suddenly feel very out of place and very awkward. Buffy is my connection to the world, and now that everything around me is hitting me full force, I realize even more that I do not belong here. I have to tell my legs not to move because at this moment, I'm ready to leave, go home and deal with my case of blue balls. I know better though. That little girl on the dance floor will own my balls if I leave her without walking her home or kissing her multiple times before she climbs in her bedroom window.

I sigh, just a sign of displeasure, desperation, depression, all those nasty words that start with 'D' it seems, as I continue to watch them dance. Can vampires die from heart break if their hearts don't beat?

It looks like he's giving her something now, and I know I have to leave. She's accepting it, smiling, opening the box, jumping into his arms. It looks like a bracelet. I sigh again, and stand. I can see him putting it on her and then she gave him a kiss. It may have just been on the cheek, but I still can't deal with it. With another glance towards my slayer, I turn and leave. I can't watch that anymore.

When I reach the street, I'm tackled from behind, a small fist smacking the back of my head. I reach around, touching the, now, aching spot. I turn and there is Buffy, looking angrier then I've ever seen her. Her fists are curled up and she's physically shaking. I know better then to go anywhere near her in her current state. I'm lucky the stake isn't already in my chest.

"Why did you leave without me?"

I'm quiet. She takes a step towards me and I move back, my eyes lowered to the ground. I'm showing her that I'm being submissive. Violence is not needed here!

"Were you just gonna walk away without saying goodbye? Without saying anything?"

I stick my hands in my pockets and shuffle my feet slightly. I feel like a little boy about to get spanked because he did something wrong. Of course, I'm not opposed to a spanking from Buffy, but not in her current state of mind. She looks about ready to rip my head off.

"What were you thinking?"

I glance up slightly and the glint of the bracelet catches my eye, the dim streetlight making it shine. I looked at the ground again, unable to face her now. She had obviously caught my line of vision, looking down at the bracelet on her wrist.

"Angel?," her voice was softer now, like she was talking to a small child. "Is it the bracelet?"

I looked up at her and she is no longer angry. At least, she doesn't look it, or sound it. Slightly, I nod. It's more then that, I want to tell her, but I don't want to anger her. I just want to take a walk, maybe kill a few vamps on the way. I can hear her coming towards me and before I knew it, her lips were pressed against mine, forcefully, yet lovingly. She pulls away before I can respond and takes my hand. I look into her eyes and she's smiling, the look in her eyes is playful.

"You didn't even look at it."

She lifts her wrist towards me and I take a quick glance at the metallic object. It read 'Killer Queen'. I raise my eyebrows in skepticism, and she laughs.

"Yeah, I know. Not so romantic now, is it?"

I shake my head, still not knowing what to say. How could I say anything after acting so irrationally? She grabs my other hand, bringing my arms around her to go around her waist.

"Don't you know you're the only one for me, silly? Xander is just a boy. I like you."

She kisses me again, and now I smile. I love her.

"I love you."

"Is that an apology?," she jokes, kissing me again.

"It can be," her eyes widen with lust and she runs, dragging me along behind her in the direction of the mansion.


	2. 002 Kinky 056

Chapter - 002. Kinky

Title - Trusting is Everything

Characters - Buffy, Spike

Prompt - Kinky

Word Count - 256

Rating - R

Warning/Spoilers - BtVS season 6, sexual situations implied.

Summary - Does she trust him enough? Will she let him go that far?

"C'mon, love. Just once. I swear I won't hurt ya."

"I said no, Spike."

He rolled over to look at her, propping his chin up in his palm as he leisurely laid next to her naked body, glistening with perspiration.

"Don't you trust me, slayer?"

She raised an eyebrow to him, as if the answer was obvious. Clearly, to her, it was. She sat up from the floor, the hard concrete of his crypt not exactly made for comfort. He followed her, spooning her from behind, caressing her shoulders softly with featherl-ike touches. She barely felt his fingertips, the only proof of his caresses were the goosebumps they left in their wake.

"We can 'ave a safe word an' everythin',"

She looked back at him, something in his blue eyes betraying his words. Oh, she knew what it was. It was the fact that he was a soulless demon that could kill her whenever he saw fit. She sighed against his shoulder, refusing to let him win. Everything he wanted to do, she was fully against. She didn't trust him enough, and she was sure that she never would.

"Just once I promise. If you don' like it, we'll never do it again."

What could she lose? What did she have left? Life? No, not anymore. She didn't care if he decided to kill her while he fucked her into unconsciousness. She nodded, her eyes giving him the true answer he needed. It was only to forget. Forget the pain, forget the world.

"That's my girl."


	3. 003 Rejected 079

Chapter- 003. Rejected

Title- Money Doesn't Buy Love

Characters- Buffy, Angel

Prompt- 079. Rejected

Word Count- 1212

Rating- PG-13

Warning/Spoilers- Strong language, BtVS season 4, before 'Pangs' and 'I Will Remember You'.

Summary- Buffy runs into Angel when in Los Angeles after being forgotten by her dad.

Buffy's POV

I should have known this would happen. It always does. It's usually my fault; either I don't call or I just call him while I'm on the road. But this time, I called him a week in advance, and then two days before I drove up. I rang his doorbell and he answered expecting his girlfriend. I almost cried when he gave me money and to go out and shop. I am not twelve! I couldn't bring myself to say anything, and I couldn't bring myself to cry. He kissed me on the forehead and closed the door, expecting me to just walk away.

I did.

I called him! I told him I needed my daddy! But, he doesn't care anymore. Or maybe it's me. Am I such a failure, a disgrace in his eyes that he can't even stand me visiting him? Or even being near him? I better stop thinking like this because I can feel my heart breaking and I'm having a really, really hard time dealing with this. First my daddy, then Angel, then Parker...is it me? Do I drive out all the men in my life? Well, all the men except for Giles and Xander.

I hear myself sigh and I sit on a nearby bench. Instead of going shopping like my dad wanted me to, I took a walk through the park near our old house. Dusk will be falling soon, and I want nothing more then to kill something. I can feel my stomach rumble. I knew I should have gotten something to eat before I rushed out of the house. I haven't been eating right; I'll admit it. Between college and slaying and moping over Parker...there's no time to eat.

I can't help but mope slightly. My dad has always been distant, but did I really deserve to be pushed away, even when he knew I needed him? It must be me. There is no other explanation. I stand, finally realizing I have been throwing my little pity party for so long that it had already gotten dark, the children with their mothers were long gone, and the monsters that only exist in storybooks would be out, roaming, looking for trouble. In turn, looking for me. Where trouble and heartache lurk, Buffy is sure to be there.

"Hey, stranger," my heart lurched and I tried not to show any emotion as I turned to face him.

Oh, god, he's still as gorgeous as ever. Black slacks, black shirt, usual knee length duster, and big black boots. How did he ever sneak up on anyone wearing those things? Finally, my eyes reach his and he's staring at me, as if he can see right through me. Right through to the pain.

"Hi," I manage to respond without my voice cracking. What a miracle.

I see his eyes change color instantly in front of me, from light chocolate to dark pools of anger. Is he angry I'm here? Did I overstep boundaries? Oh, god, I should have just went home after dad brushed me off. I can't deal with anymore heartbreak today. I don't have the strength to fight with him.

"Are you alright?"

I jerk my head up to look at him, then realizing that the darkness in his gaze wasn't anger, it was sorrow. Sorrow because that was what I was feeling. Soulmates and all.

"Ah, well, you know," I gestured mindlessly to the night, trying to cover up my pain with a cheerful tone. I hadn't planned on my dads rejection taking such a toll on me. "The same old story that is my life."

At his look, I knew he wanted me to continue. He'd sit with me all night and listen to me bitch about my problems if he could. He was the only one I could really open up to. Nobody else understood me. Only Angel.

"My dad. He...he forgot about me again. Of course Buffy isn't on the top of his list."

I plopped back down on the bench again, knowing that we'd just be talking now. If need be, we'll patrol, but right now, it's just us. I feel him coming up to the bench, and I don't even have to look at him to know he's sitting down beside me now.

"That's why you're in L.A."

"Yeah. I didn't mean to step on your toes or anything."

I feel him grab my hand and the dam suddenly breaks. The walls I spent months building are breaking just from his touch. I can't stand to look up at him. I can't.

"Anytime you need me, Buffy. Anytime you need to run away, I want you to come here. At least...I'll know you're safe."

I let out a sharp cry, and I think I startled him. I finally look up at him, and he's sitting closer to me then he was before. When did he get so close?

"Is it me, Angel? Did I do something?"

I can only imagine how childlike I sound to him. I must sound so stupid. But, before I know it, I'm in his lap an he's stroking my hair. I think he's speaking Gaelic underneath his breath, but I can't tell. All I know is, he's calming and comforting me. I miss this. I miss him.

"No, Buffy. It's not you. You're a beautiful, loving girl and don't deserve to be treated the way you have been. You don't deserve the harsh life you've been given. I don't know why your dad would do this to you, but I know this for sure, love."

He strokes my hair back from my face and I look up at him. His eyes are so warm, I could get lost in them.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You're the most loving, sweet person I've ever met, and believe me, I've been around."

I chuckle softly, brushing the tears hastily off of my cheeks. L.A. has certainly changed him.

"Did you just make a joke?," I whisper, a teasing smile replacing my, almost, permanent frown.

"I've been practicing."

I stretch slightly a place a chaste kiss to his chin, hoping I'm not overstepping even more boundaries. But, to my surprise, he bends his head down and catches my lips with his, kissing me sweetly. I could die right now and feel absolutely and utterly complete; here in his arms, his lips to mine. Bliss. I break away, in need of air, and raise a hand to caress his beautifully sculpted cheek. He is the vision of perfection.

"Thank you," I whisper to him, and he knows what I mean.

"Promise that you'll call if you need anything," we both know that this is the end of our meeting. I have to go back to Sunnydale and he has to do whatever he does here in L.A.

"I will."

I get up from his lap and grab his hand, dragging him from the bench along with me. We walk in comfortable silence back towards my dad's house where I parked my mom's Jeep. Not everything in my life is mended, but now that I still have a little part of Angel in it, I think I'll be okay.


End file.
